The present disclosure relates to a data control system and particularly to a data control system capable of improving data reliability through synchronization.
A High voltage DC (HVDC) transmission scheme is a power transmission scheme in which alternating current (AC) power of a high voltage generated in a power plant is converted into direct current (DC) power and transmitted, and then the DC power is converted again into AC power in a power reception area. In a HVDC transmission system, data collected from a plurality of yards or fields is transmitted to a plurality of control modules in which controls are performed according to the received data.
However, in a typical HVDC transmission system, there are cases where the collected data is transmitted to each control module at different times. Accordingly, since controls are performed according to the received data at different times in each control module, errors or malfunctions may occur.
Synchronization is very important for a valve control in the HVDC transmission system, and when the valve control is performed in a state where synchronization is not performed, a considerable power loss may be led.